Remilia Scarlet
frame|right Introduction Remilia Scarlet, a vampire known as the "Scarlet Devil" and the head of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Young in appearance and childish brat in attitude, in truth she acts responsibly by taking care of her unstable younger sister Flandre Scarlet, and is actually a cunning old vampire with strong magical powers and the ability to manipulate fate. Advantages: Remilia possesses extremely quick melee attacks and fairly swift B bullets. Her unique dash makes grazing most bullets fairly easy, and her ability to cancel her dash mid-leap into an attack makes her a very aggressive character. Her default 236 skillcard bypasses most projectiles easily and is great for punishing enemies that are trying to rush in. She possesses powerful reversal spellcards, and attacking mid-dash often leads to frustrating crossups for her enemy. She possesses excellent anti-air and can strong jumpins. Her wide variety of quick attacks makes her a wild, unpredictable opponent. Disadvantages: Her C bullets are slow-moving and only mediocre in density, but they have a powerful hitstun if they manage to connect. If you become too predictable, enemies become more open to punish you (especially on moves such as 22B/C). Her unique dash and teleport mechanic make retreat-grazing bullets difficult and often leaves her starved for spirit if she's teleporting around in the air for aerial fights. Unique Properties Air Dash: Unlike most characters, Remilia's airdash (44 or 66 midair) causes her to lose altitude. The only other character with this property is Komachi. Teleportation: Remilia's unique form of airdash is teleportation. Unlike regular sustained flight, she loses a solid 1 orb of spirit for each teleport she does, to a maximum of two, when she must land (as with any other character). She will vanish on the spot and reappear a distance in the direction specified. So long as the player is holding down A between teleports, any bullets where she reappears will not effect her. However, should she reappear nearby or on top of a bullet at the end of her teleport chain, she will be struck as normal. She can be interrupted on the way by melee attacks. Because of her limit of 2 teleports and lack of sustained flight, Remi is extremely vulnerable to certain spell cards such as Patchouli's Royal Flare and Yukari's train spellcard. Ground Dash/Leap: Remilia's ground dash involves her arcing forwards into the air for a moment before landing. At the apex of her leap, the game considers her to be in the air, allowing her to cancel her dash into aerial moves such at j.2A, j.2B/C and j.5A/j.6A. It's possible to time your cancel for when you appear just behind an enemy, crossing them up for a split second. While her forward dash will go on forever (until hit), her backdash-leaps cannot be chained. And bullets near where she lands in a backdash will still strike her. Normal Moves 5A: A quick swipe of her claw. 5AAAA: Two 5A claw swipes, then two larger slashes followed by her 6A. Almost full screen knockback. Wallslams. 5 hits. Super cancellable. f.5A: A quick low swipe with her claw. Moves Remilia forward slightly. 2A: A large upward slash. Launches opponent on hit and launches super high on CH. 3A: Remilia kick-slides across the ground about a quarter screen distance. Like the 2A, it launches opponent on hit and launches super high on CH. Remilia continues sliding the full duration of the slide regardless if she hits or not. 6A (Chargeable): A large downward slash with both arms. About half screen knockback. Wallslams. Full screen knockback and high wall bounce on CH. j.A: Quick little kick. Knockback on CH. j.AA: Two quick little kicks. Ground bounces an aerial opponent. j.2A: Close range downward slash. Knocks down on hit. High ground bounce on CH. j.6A: Remilia does a fast dash forward at a slight downward angle. Covers around 1/3 screen distance. Causes considerable knockback on hit and wallslams. Ridiculous amount of knockback and wall bounce on CH. j.8A: Quick little kick that propels Remilia upward. Can hit grounded opponents, but you have to be very low to do so. Launches on hit. Launches ridiculously high on CH. Bullet Moves 5B (Chargeable): Fires a spread of 6 needles forward in a random, narrow pattern. Shoots out 10 needles when charged. 2B: Similar to 5B, except fires 8 needles upwards at a 45 degree angle. 6B (Chargeable): Similar to 2B. 6 needles are shot at a 45 degree angle, but while standing. Shoots out 10 needles when charged. j.B (Chargeable): Similar to 5B, but shoots the 6 needles at a slight angle downward from her position in the air. Propels Remilia slightly backward when she shoots. Shoots 10 needles when when charged and hovers while charging. j.2B (Chargeable): Similar to j.B except shoots at a more pronounced downward angle. Remilia moves backwards exactly the same as the j.B. Shoots 10 needles when charged and hovers while charging. 5C (Chargeable): Fires out a glowing red bat forward. It has slight homing properties (curves while flying to hit the opponent). On hit, it turns into a little fireball that keeps the opponent in hitstun for about a second. 10 hits. Shoots 3 bats when charged. 2C: Similar to uncharged 5C, except fires out at a steep upward angle. j.C (Chargeable): Same as 5C, but in the air. Remilia hovers while shooting. Shoots 3 bats when charged and hovers while charging. j.2C (Chargeable): Similar to j.C except shoots at a steep downward angle and seems to come out a little quicker. No hover, but propels Remilia slightly upward during the shot. Only shoots out 2 bats when charged and doesn't hover while charging. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'2A 2C/5C hj9 j.2C/j.5C j.66 j.8A' - 2180 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: ::*'5AAAA 66 j.AA 66 j.AA' - 2596 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Near corner only, one of many variants possible. ::*'5AAAA (or 6A / far 5A 6A) Lvl. 1 or 2 Spear' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Spellcard combo for spears. ::*'j.2A 2A 6A' - 2000~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Use Remilia's dashing to arc over the opponent for j.2A. Have to pause for a moment prior to activating 6A. 100% limit. Will whiff on some characters between the j.2A and 2A. :Corner: ::*'5AAAA 2C j.2C 66 j.8A' - 2757 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Standard corner bnb. Whiffs on Aya. ::*'5AAAA 6A 5C 236B' - 2750~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Alternate corner bnb. Damage depends on how many hits 5C does. Whiffs on Sakuya. ::*'22B 6A 5B' - 2100~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: 22B will send you to the opposite side of the screen, be wary of punishment. 100% limit. ::*'5AAAA 2C 623C'- 2700~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Usually 100% limit. Combo will occasionally end at 98% or similar.